Midnight mischief
by XxLostxDreamer91xX
Summary: NaruSasu:Rivalry breaks out between the Uzumaki and Uchiha industries. Sasuke moves into the office across from Naruto's, begging for the taunting to begin. A hard working day is soon followed by immature antics.


Uzumaki and Uchiha industries. Two of the largest companies in Konoha, working so close together and yet, separated by hate. It wasn't so much loss of business that made the companies nerves shiver, both of them could continue to do well stood by one another. Though the possibility of that happening was minimal, as rumours are what made the large industry split into two in the beginning.

Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki used to work together running one large banking industry. They worked great as partners and seemed to share one genius mind when it came to business ideas.

They could have reached the sky, and both rejoiced in having sons to continue their success. It was expected for the youngest boys to grow up being friends, hopefully to be as close as their parents had. All seemed hopeful in the two clans.

Unfortunatly, Fugaku Uchiha went missing not long after such events. Only to be recovered by ANBU members of Konoha and declared deceased. In a fit of agony, Itachi, Fugaku's eldest son blamed Minato. Screaming in front of a crowd of villager's that Minato was selfish and desired the business all to himself. Even with explanation, Itachi wouldn't listen to what Minato had to say in defence, and never did.

After that came the Uchiha clan's company, bent on becoming more powerful over Konoha workings than the Uzumaki industry.

The hyperactive blonde spun his seat and scooted away from his desk to view out of the thick glass. The whole shell of the building was glass, and Naruto was on the second floor from the top. Which would give any one afraid of heights a heart attack if they viewed out the glass.

Even Naruto had been cautious at first, pressing as close to his desk as possible because of an obscure fear of his chair rolling backwards and out of the window. Getting out from his desk was more challenging, shuffling back rigidly and crawling out between his chair and desk. It was silly to say his table was twenty foot from the glass.

That was all a memory now as Naruto sat at the window, staring across to the Uchiha building. It was idiotic, how close such business' were. Though to Itachi it was a scheme, a hope to push the Uzumaki industry out of the region. Normally Naruto would ignore them, but he was bored and something interesting was happening.

"Oh a new kid." The blonde mumbled.

The worker remained intrigued, attempting to lip read the dusky haired males words as the man placed a palm on his desk. The stranger looked so serious as he turned back round to speak to the others in the room. The blonde leaned forward slightly, agitated that he couldn't know what was happening.

Soon after though he knew exactly what was happening, he had been spotted. The shadow turned back, letting his orbs wonder out of the window and spotted the face almost pressed against the glass across from him. Even though the blonde had been spotted he pushed he feet into the ground sending his chair backwards with a thud into the large polished desk. Naruto span round quickly so the back of the large leather chair now faced the male in the other building. The blonde sighed.

"Well now didn't that look professional." He cawed sarcastically.

Naruto had such an urge to peak over his chair and see the others reaction, but that would merely make matters worse for the already embarrassed male. So it was back to work for Uzumaki, and to never looking out of that window again.

*Later that evening*

"Naruto I am going home, you sure you want to stay?"

" I would like to get this finished. "

Minato laughed softly. Naruto drew away from his work to give a questioning look.

Minato smiled. "You've been working so hard. Must say compared to how you were at school, it is a pretty shocking difference. I am just happy.."

"Well I want to reach the top!" Naruto beamed. "Night, dad."

"I'll let the guard know you are here. See you tomorrow... Take care Naruto."

Naruto watched his father leave. He was now the only one, except from the security guard still in the building.

A poor half an hour past before the blonde had his head on the desk. Apparently, planning meetings to fit around the ever-growing wave of paperwork diving towards it's deadline was hard. So far, Naruto had only been able to put on his schedule that he would go and get some coffee in five minutes.

The blonde tossed both arms onto the table, entwining his fingers as he sat up, stretching his arms high. He let them tumble back down with a content sigh.

"Coffee." He chirped.

It was more sugar than anything as Naruto heaped in the sweet granules. He took in the delightful vapours that rose in the steam and trailed back to his office. Naruto paused upon entering the varnished pale wood doors.

The blonde scoffed lightly as he noted the lights on in the room parallel to his. _That guy trying to show off or something? _Naruto mused. Stubbornly ignoring the opposing business, Naruto returned to his seat sipping his energy booster.

The caffeine really did shoot straight to the brain. By very early morning Naruto had managed to work out a timetable. Though it was not without flaw. Instead of cramming the meetings and work into the day, he had planned the paperwork for night. It did mean staying late for the remainder of the week, but Naruto felt he could handle it.

Several long days passed under his strenuous routine. Long meetings followed by assignments. It didn't even feel like the work was easing up as the week moved on. He felt his carry-load getting heavier, instead of easing upon his shoulders. Though Naruto wasn't one to break easily under pressure. At least the evening's were more relaxed.

For a change of pace, Naruto took a break, walking with his father to the main entrance.

"I'm sorry Naruto, things should ease by next week. I can stay and help you if you want?"

"No thank you." Naruto smiled. " I am fine with it honestly. I think your days are still tougher than mine, so you should get some rest."

Minato patted his son lovingly on the shoulder and turned to leave. Naruto waved his father off with a wide grin.

The content joy Naruto had felt that moment soon passed as he entered the office, and it wasn't because of the workload waiting for him at the table. The blonde stomped over to the window, muttering foul language along the way.

Once again, for the fourth night in a row, the opponent in the office across was working late. Uzumaki searched the rest of the building with his eyes for any other lights. Only the bottom floor and this guys where illuminated. Naruto growled darkly. This worker always seemed to stay longer than Naruto. Did the guy live there or something?

There was only one way to find out.

Naruto pounced at his desk, clawing for the phone. He paused, stuck at the dials.

"Ugh..Like I know their number."

The blonde quickly to advantage of the internet, searching for their site and slowly entering the code onto the phone. He tapped his fingers against wood as it rang.

"Isn't this a surprise. So how exactly may I help you?" The deep voice salted the 'you' with sarcasm.

"Ptsh don't act all smug like you know who this is."

Naruto heard a faint sinister chuckle.

"Naruto Uzumaki, second in command of the Uzumaki industry. Situated, in the room just across from me in fact. Do correct me if I am wrong." Naruto was silent. He revolved his body round and glared at the smirking raven stood at the glass of the other building. "Ah, so I was correct."

"..How did you?.."

"Really." The male scoffed. "If you are what this company is up against, I find you to be no competition at all.. Unlike you I research rival companies. Hence how I know your name. Also, I found the phone ringing at this time of night to be peculiar. So I had a hunch it would be you, before answering I turned to find you with the phone in your hand, which only made me believe my theory more." Actually the company name came up when Naruto called. "So why is it you are calling?" His tone churning unwelcoming.

Naruto couldn't seem to vent his anger down the phone anymore. His pride had just been pounded down many a floor, taking his argument with it. The worker cleared his throat ready to attempt to reel his pride back up.

"What is it with you always staying later than me, you trying to piss me off or something?" He complained angrily. Though in his mind Naruto could no longer see where his argument was coming from.

"I don't see how my work ethics are any concern to you." The male returned calmly, with a notable tint of aggravation.

Naruto spotted a flaw.

"That wasn't a no." The blonde boasted smugly.

Uzumaki rejoiced as there was silence. It may not have taken the others pride down as many pegs as his own, but it was a start. Naruto was impatient and instead of waiting for the dusky males comeback he continued his own air strike.

"That silence just confirms it. I thought you were attempting to stay later than me. It was the four nights in a ROW that gave your plan away. What is it..Are you trying to look better than me? Or can you not stand that I work harder?"

Naruto high-fived himself in his head. To say that just rolled out with no pre-thought he was pretty proud.

"You probably do have to work harder with a brain your size."

The shadow had officially just slam dunked Naruto to ground floor.

"Haha! Says the guy who always has to work later than me." Naruto slapped back.

"Baka!"

"…Teme!"

The attacks went from verbal to actions as Naruto stuck a certain finger to the glass. The shadow grunted, turning a cold shoulder to the blonde and walking back to his desk.

"Hey don't you hang up! I a-"

Naruto was hushed by a humming on the line as the other slammed the phone back onto its holder.

"Dammit!.." Naruto muttered.

He turned to sit back at his own desk and stared grumpily at the screen. With curiosity tapping in his mind, the blonde read the Uchiha companies webpage. He took note of one section the most.

'Head manager: Itachi Uchiha. If Itachi is unavailable Sasuke Uchiha is the next in command. Please contact either one when in need of direct enquiries.'

"Sasuke…Uchiha… is he?"

Both worked with their backs to one another for the remainder of the night.

Coming up: The late nights and childish bickering continues, till it all gets out of hand.

Writer's notes: I am really enjoying writing this one xD


End file.
